1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer printed circuit board (multi-layer PCB), and more particularly to a PCB having an embedded integrated circuit (IC) and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) has been employed in various electric appliances. Particularly, a multi-layer PCB having a structure including insulating layers and conductive patterns layer repeatedly and alternately stacked on each other has been applied to electric appliances of super-slimness/super-small size, such as a portable terminal, a desktop computer, etc.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a multi-layer PCB according to the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional multi-layer PCB has a structure including a plurality of insulating layers 30˜34 and a plurality of conductive pattern layers 40˜45 alternately stacked, and a plurality of contact-holes (via holes) 50 formed in the insulating layers 30˜34, and an integrated embedded circuit board 10. The integrated circuit 10 is disposed in an interior of a core insulating layer 30 among the insulating layers 30˜34, and has a plurality of bumps 11 for electric connection to external devices, and an insulating layer 12 on a surface thereof.
However, the conventional multi-layer PCB has only one embedded integrated circuit, and cannot have a plurality of embedded integrated circuits.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a multi-layer PCB according to the conventional art. The multi-layer PCB has two integrated circuits 10 and 20 arranged side by side, which are embedded in a core insulating layer 30.
However, the conventional multi-layer PCB as shown in FIG. 2 has two integrated circuits arranged side by side so that there is a disadvantage in that the whole size (area) thereof is too large.
FIG. 3 is a view illustrating a conventional multi-layer PCB according to the conventional art. Two PCBs are manufactured, which have core insulating layers 30 and 30-1 having embedded printed circuits 10 and 20, respectively, and then the two core insulating layers are again manufactured as one PCB through a lamination process.
However, the conventional multi-layer PCB as shown in FIG. 3 uses two core insulating layers and has an insulating layer interposed between them so as to connect the two core insulating layers with each other. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the whole thickness of the multi-layer PCB is too thick.